The Alternate Slide
by 20fourseven
Summary: Imagine a world where Zeppelins still fly and the Titanic still sails! Where an English King never abdicated and an American president was never assassinated! The Sliders find themselves in such a world!


The Alternate Slide

_Imagine a world where Zeppelins still fly and the Titanic still sails! Where an English King never abdicated and an American president was never assassinated!_

_The Sliders find themselves in such a world! _

The vortex opened into a back alley, it was early morning in this world when the sliders were deposited onto the wet pavement.

"Damn, Q-ball! Why can't we make just one soft landing?"

"It's the luck of the draw, Remy."

"How long do we have here Quinn?" Wade asked.

Looking at the digital display on the timer Quinn said "Ahh, looks like eighteen hours and change."

Exiting the alley and walking out onto the street they were surprised by all the old cars they saw parked by the kerb.

"I've never seen so many Edsels in all my life!" Remy exclaimed.

"It seems to be the number one seller according to that billboard over there."

The billboard high on the wall of an adjacent building read _"America's number one car! Trade up today!"_

"Does anyone hear that noise?" The Professor asked.

"What noise?" Remy asked

"That strange buzzing noise."

"You hear it too? I thought it was just me."

"It's getting louder; I hope it's not another swarm of bees like the last world we were on!"

As the volume of the sound increased a shadow was starting to block the sun. Turning their heads to the sky the professor exclaimed.

"My God!", "It's a Zeppelin!"

"A Zeppelin? You mean like the Hindenburg?"

"Precisely, Mr. Brown."

"Hey Guys, look at this." Wade pointed to a travel agency across the road. A poster in the window read:

_Fly/Cruise to Europe this summer aboard the magnificent White Star Liner 'Titanic' then spend two nights in Paris before travelling on "The Orient Express" to Frankfurt where you'll spend the next two days gliding across the Atlantic aboard the famous 'Hindenburg' Zeppelin. 'til you reach New York_.

"Amazing!" The Professor remarked. "On this world some of the most notable events in _our_ history never happened here!"

"You can say that again Professor." Wade had picked up a newspaper sitting on a bus stop seat. "Look at this headline, Jack the Ripper still at Large! also, President John F Kennedy to marry Hollywood actress Marilyn Monroe!"

"Great Scott!"

"And" she continued "Due to the poor health of her Uncle King Edward VIII, _Princess_ Elizabeth second in line to the British throne will be visiting the U.S. for a brief Royal Tour

"Good heavens! On this world it would also appear the abdication of King Edward VIII to marry Wallis Simpson never occurred."

Looking over Wade's shoulder Remy pointed out. "Man, I don't believe it! The Beatles return to England after cutting short their U.S. tour due to poor attendances!"

Quinn whispered "Guys, don't look now but people are staring at us."

"It must be our clothes! Look, all the Women are wearing old fashion styles like Poodle Skirts, gloves and hats and the Men double breasted suits!"

Wade spoke up. "All my life I wanted a Poodle Skirt! I was born two decades too late!"

"Miss Wells, here's your chance. Your dream come true!"

The Professor pointed to a store across the street that had just opened for its daily trade.

"Should I?" Wade asked.

Remy said "Knock yourself out Girl; we could use a bit of fun after that last world!"

They turned to Quinn, "What are you looking at?"

Turning over the pages in the newspaper to the entertainment section, Quinn pointed out.

"On this world, _'movie bombs' _like Ishtar and Green Lantern are considered classics!"

"Man, this is too weird!" Remy said "Let's get out of these clothes and try to fit in, in this world!"

Wade was wearing a grin from ear to ear, moving her hips from right to left. "Look at the way it twirls and swirls!" She was wearing a pale blue 'Poodle Skirt' cut just below the knee and a black appliqué of a poodle suitably coiffed on the front. A white T-shirt, cardigan and loosely tied scarf around her neck completed her ensemble.

Quinn let out a low whistle; "Wow" was all he could say.

"Miss Wells you are a vision of loveliness."

"Thank you Professor, you look very smart too!"

"Hey, let's go celebrate our new look! There must be a malt shop around here somewhere."

"I gotta find an ATM first; I'm runnin' a little short on cash."

Having found an ATM and inserting the card into the machine Quinn commented.

"You know Remy, in all these parallel worlds we've visited your ATM card works in all of them with the same PIN."

"That's because we Rembrandt Browns all think alike!"

"Yeah, but one day we'll visit a world where "Cryin' Man" isn't that worlds Rembrandt Brown's password!"

"Damn, Q ball! Stop peaking over my shoulder!"

Walking down the street a little they spotted a café and entered, then selected a booth. A waiter came over with a big smile on his face.

"G'day, My name's Simmo, Welcome to Café Down Under" He said "would you like to see a menu?"

"Certainly."

'Simmo' handed out menus to the group.

"The special of the day is Lamb Roast with baked potatoes and veggies."

"Mmm that sounds nice."

Wade had a puzzled look on her face.

"Excuse me, what's a Banger Sanger?"

"Oh, that's a sausage on a slice of bread, real big down under!"

"Oh, so it's like a hot dog without the bun?"

"Yeah, you could put it in a bun if you wanted, then add some fried onion & BBQ sauce." Simmo smacked his lips. "Delicious!"

"Ah, Okay, I'll try it."

"Make it two." Quinn said

Remy spoke up "Three. Professor?"

Professor Arturo eyed the list of items on the menu.

"I think I'll have the lamb cutlets, potato and vegetables."

Simmo wrote down their orders. "All good, won't be too long." And hurried off to the kitchen.

Looking around the Café they recognised pictures of Australian Flora and Fauna hanging on the walls. What caught their eye was a poster of Sydney Harbour without the Opera House and the Sydney Harbour Bridge!

The caption on the bottom read: _An aerial view of Sydney Harbour with the world famous Sydney Tramshed Museum perched on Bennelong Point_.

Simmo came back with their orders and Quinn asked.

"Simmo, we're looking at this poster of Sydney Harbour, Where's the Opera House?"

With a confused look on his face, Simmo said.

"Opera House? Oh, I remember. They were going to build one there but the people voted against it. Yeah there was a big argument, so the Government put it to a referendum and the NO vote won. Just as well too, after they closed down the Melbourne tramways the Museum had a chance to save one of every type of Tram Car from there."

After they finished their meals Remy spotted a Jukebox and went over to select a few songs.

Coming back a few minutes later he had a confused look on his face.

"I can't believe it! They don't have one Elvis song or anything by the Beatles on that thing!"

A Woman in the booth behind them said, "Excuse me? I don't mean to be rude but, are you Rembrandt Brown?"

"Yes I am."

Turning to her Husband she said. "See, I told you so! Harold here is your biggest fan! He has all your records. He was devastated when the Spinning Topps broke up!"

"That's very kind of you to say. I noticed on the Jukebox there they have no Elvis or Beatles songs"

Harold spoke up. "Ha, them; one hit wonders the lot of them! Only made it to the bottom of the charts! Now you guys, you made it all the way to number two"

"Number two? Which song was it? Cry like a Man or Tears in my 'Fro?"

"Tears in my 'Fro it was. You were beaten by that group Milli Vanilli to number one. That damn song is still on top of the charts!"

"Seriously? Blame it on the rain?"

"Yeah don't remind me" Harold said "Kids these days got no taste in Music!"

"Well, we better find somewhere to spend the night." The Professor suggested.

Having paid their bill the sliders walked along the street thinking what a crazy world this is. Zeppelins still flying, The Titanic still sailing, Milli Vanilli? Really?

Asking Simmo for a recommendation about a good hotel, he suggested the Hyllton. That's a bit out of our price range the Professor had said. Simmo assured him it was clean and affordable.

Arriving at the Hyllton what Simmo had told them was true; the Hyllton was a modest hotel with a smiling doorman and a friendly desk clerk.

Walking up to the desk Quinn said.

"Hi, we'd like a couple of rooms for the night."

The Desk Clerk handed him the register and he filled in the details.

"Rooms 1205 & 1206 on the twelfth floor." He said and passed them the room keys.

On the ride up in the lift Remy said "Man I'm beat, I hope the bed is comfortable!"

Quinn held the keys out in his hand, "Ladies choice, take your pick."

"Huh."

"The keys, Wade, which room do you want?"

"Oh, umm I'm not fussy."

"Are you okay? You look bothered about something."

"Did you see the look the desk clerk was giving me? He gave me the creeps!"

"I'm sure it's just your imagination Miss Wells."

"Maybe, anyway I think I need a good hot shower. Goodnight."

Wade walked into the bathroom, pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the hot water tap. She removed the poodle skirt and laid it on the bed. Then the T-shirt and cardigan followed.

With just a towel wrapped around her she sat on the edge of the bed flicking through the TV channels. Startled by a knock at the door she called. "Who is it?"

"Room service" a voice said.

"I didn't order anything, there's been a mistake!"

"My apologies" the voice said. "Sorry to disturb you."

Wade walked to the door and looked through the peephole, couldn't see anything so she opened the door just a crack and looked through. There was no one in the hall so she closed the door.

Suddenly remembering the shower she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Dropping the towel she climbed over the edge of the bath and felt the warm water relaxing her.

After the shower, she slipped into a robe and reached for the washcloth to wipe the steam from the mirror. Call it a sixth sense warning her of imminent danger, as she wiped the mirror a figure with a long knife stood behind her. The figure lunged at her and she ducked under it, running into the bedroom. She couldn't believe it! It was Simmo from the café and he was trying to kill her!

In near panic Wade cried "Simmo, what are you doing? How did you get in here?"

"Oh don't play games with me Wade, I saw you giving me the eye!"

"The eye? What are you talking about?"

"Back at the café, all those suggestive glances, don't think I didn't notice."

"What? Look if you think I was leading you on I'm sorry, but that wasn't my intention."

Wade grabbed the poodle skirt from the bed and wrapped it around her arm as Simmo took a step forward and slashed at the skirt with the knife. Wade screamed and a concerned knock at the connecting door and Quinn's raised voice caught her attention.

"Quinn, help!" she screamed.

The connecting door crashed open as Quinn, Remy & Prof. Arturo practically tripped over each other in their haste to come to Wade's rescue.

Quinn struggled with Simmo while Remy wrenched the knife from his hand. Prof. Arturo helped Wade off the floor and sat her on the bed.

A final right cross from Quinn saw Simmo out cold on the floor.

"Call the Police" Quinn said as the Manager used his pass key to enter Wade's room.

"Why that's John Simpson from the Café down the street, what is he doing here?" The Manager said.

"You blithering idiot! Do you need me to draw you a picture? What do you think he wanted to do in here?" the Professor replied angrily.

Quinn sat down next to Wade who was handed a nice hot cup of tea by Remmy to try and calm her nerves

"Have you got anything a little stronger?" she joked.

"Wade, what happened?"

"I had just got out of the shower and I went to wipe the mirror and there he was! He said I'd been giving him suggestive glances when we were in the café earlier."

"That's ridiculous; he must be some kind of sicko who preys on young women."

"He lunged for me with the knife and all I could think of was to grab the skirt and try to twist it around the knife to protect me."

Rembrandt looked at the remains of the poodle skirt; the head of the poodle was separated from the "body"

"Man that's cold!"

"How did he know we were staying here?"

"We asked him for a recommendation, remember and he suggested this hotel."

A portly man in his fifties entered the room. He introduced himself as Detective Inspector Melbourne.

"Yes, that's his _M.O_. allright; my officers downstairs caught his accomplice sneaking out the fire escape as I came upstairs."

"So you know about him? And all _this_?" Quinn asked with a shocked look on his face.

"We've had our suspicions for some time but could never catch him in the act. 'til now."

"Well I'm _glad_ we solved the case for you Detective." Quinn said sarcastically

"I'll need you all to come down to Headquarters to make a formal report; that is of course once you've recovered enough from your ordeal."

"Of course."

As he left the room he turned to the manager and said to him. "I still have some questions for you….." His voice faded as the two men walked away from the room.

"Quinn; how long 'til we slide?" I've had enough of this world!"

Checking the readout on the timer, Quinn said "We slide in six hours; I don't think we have enough time to report to the Police."

"Or breakfast it looks like." Remmy moaned

"Relax, we'll call room service and ask for something to go!"

After an uncomfortable night in the armchair Quinn had played watchdog over the sleeping form of Wade in her nice comfy bed, when it was time to slide they quietly walked down the hall of the hotel so as not to wake the other guests.

The morning paper had been delivered to the Guest's rooms and was folded outside the doors. Picking up their copy as he closed the door behind him Remmy unfolded it to the front page.

"Man will you look at this!" He said "Police solve ripper murders! That's gratitude for ya."

Quinn pressed the button on the timer and the vortex opened. The neatly laid out newspapers were blown all over the hallway.

"Oops!" he said to an early riser who opened his door as the others entered the vortex.

"Better call housekeeping!"

The End.


End file.
